


Favorite Part of the Evening so Far

by jimhoppersbeard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton is a sexy creep, F/M, First Time Together, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/pseuds/jimhoppersbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick Chilton has been naughty. He's stolen a pair of your underwear for his personal use. When he finally spends the night with you, you discover just what that use is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Part of the Evening so Far

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is my response to this ask on tumblr: http://drwillton.tumblr.com/post/94235043256/imagine-youve-just-had-sex-with-chilton-and-hes - I intended to post this a while ago but I just realised I hadn't so - here it is!

It was your first time with Frederick Chilton and you could tell he was a nervous wreck but you didn’t mind. You knew he was a lonely man and not very well liked, generally. His arrogance and snark only seemed to be a cover up to you and you expected nothing less than for him to be a needy mess in his personal life. Turns out you were right.

'Would you like to… perhaps you might like… do you want to stay here for the night? I mean, only if you really want to. If you want to leave that's fine too,' he rushed to words and didn't meet your eyes, hoping to get this part over with as quickly as possible so he could be alone again and resume the natural order of things. Of course, you did want to stay, and you wanted to see him again. For all the nervousness, he was still a very good lover. Attentive and responsive and caring. And you had had a lovely time with him at dinner.

'I would love to,' you answered calmly, slowly, making sure that he took the words in, as he huddled beside you with his eyes closed tight, waiting for you to get up and leave.

'Of course, I will see you out… uhm… oh. I see. Well you can wear one of my t-shirts since you don't have any sleepwear. And I'm sure you will find everything you need in my bathroom.'

You didn’t doubt that for a second, you had been in there to freshen up and he had approximately 4 times more products than you had in your own bathroom, although you were a little disappointed that ‘sleep wear’ would be involved.

After indulging in the ridiculously expensive products Frederick had to offer, you entered his dressing room to find his t-shirts. You found them in the third drawer you tried, folded neatly next to his underwear, and grabbed a black cotton one. Slipping it on, you felt something fall by your feet and when you looked down you saw a pair of your own underwear - the red lacy pair that went missing from your locker two weeks back.

It took you a few moments, but you eventually came to the conclusion that Frederick had found them and put them in safe keeping… or, more realistically he had took them when you left your locker open whilst taking a shower and was using them himself. To wear? Or?

You picked them up and they smelt like they had been freshly washed - not like your washing powder. Different. They felt softer too. You were mad for a minute of two and wanted to storm back into his bedroom and tell him that actually you would leave and you would take your panties with you. But when you thought about the possibilities here, you wanted to confront him a different way.

'Frederick? What are these?' you called as you walked back through.

You could see the panic on his face and he sat up so fast his bedsheet slipped down. He hadn’t got dressed in his ‘sleep wear’ yet.

'I uh… um… Well, you see…'

'These are mine aren't they? You took them from me. Why?' Even with all the questions, you remained calm and were rather enjoying how flustered this made him.

'… Yes. Yes I took them. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I have spoiled everything.' He was hanging his head and you could see his cheeks were turning bright red.

'You could still put it right. Stealing is very naughty, Frederick. What else have you done? What did you do once you stole these from me?'

Looking back at you, his eyes wide and his breathing becoming slightly frantic, ‘I…’

'Show me what you did after you took these and I will forgive you.'

You handed them to him and stroked his cheek with the palm of your hand. ‘I think I would rather enjoy it.’

'Ok… uh… Well I was back in my office and…'

You could see his hard cock beneath the thin bedsheet and you smirked. That gave him all the confidence he needed to continue. Pushing the sheet further down, and sitting up against the headboard, he lowered your underwear to his cock and wrapped it, and his hand around it. A little moan escaped his lips as his slowly dragged the red lace up and back down again, dragging a thumb over the tip, already leaking pre-come.

'I… ah… I was thinking about - ohh - about you. Ooh… about you - ahh - wearing these and nothing else.'

His strokes on his cock becoming faster and his moans getting louder, you wanted to know more before this was over. ‘What was I doing?’

'You w-were undressing me and - oh god ahhh - teasing me, like a lapdance… OH FUCK.'

'I could do that for you. If you wanted.'

The promise that you might actually carry out his little fantasy was enough to tip him over the edge and he came suddenly with a shout, bucking his hips up to meet the strokes of his own hand as he rode out his orgasm, loudly and franticly, come shooting onto his stomach and chest and dribbling down onto your own panties.

And that’s why they’d been washed you thought to yourself.

'Well, you certainly seem keen on me doing that for you, so I will schedule it for… Monday afternoon? Your office. I'll wear these. Once you've had them professionally cleaned again, of course.'

The embarrassed red tint returned to his cheeks and he apologised again. You crawled back up the bed to sit beside him.

'Don't apologise. That was my favorite part of the evening so far.'

'So far?' He sounded hesitant and looked both excited and worried.

Pulling him into your arms, you kissed him on the forehead. ‘Let’s see what else I can get out of you before the night is over.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments & suggestions welcome!


End file.
